


It's Stuck

by Spacelight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Attempt at light humor, Character dialogue study, M/M, Mostly a dialogue piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: In which Chakotay breaks something and admires something else. A short almost drabble dialogue piece.
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris
Kudos: 3





	It's Stuck

"C'mon Chakotay, what's the hold up?" Tom Paris said impatiently.

"Give me a second."

Tom rolled his eyes.

"Could you be a little more specific as to the problem?"

"To put it plainly, it's stuck," Chakotay said in frustration.

"Hmm well okay, wherever you have stuck it, unstuck it, because I hate to be in this position forever. My back is killing me over here."

"Well you volunteered."

"Because it made sense at the time; I'm smaller then you, and so it looked easier for me, and all you had to do now is put that properly in and move it," Tom said in aggravation.

Chakotay lightly growled from behind Tom.

"We need Harry, he would know how to do this."

"Sure as hell he would, but he's not here, so I don't know, just find a manual or something, and figure it out."

Chakotay grabbed it with both hands and pulled it out. Something squeaked and then snapped.

"Ouch."

"Damn it, it broke, you alright Paris?"

"Fantastic; I'll be here forever."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Why the hell is it so dam tight here? Tom half whined in frustration as he tried to turn.

"Listen Paris, I'm going to turn back and try finding another way to open this door."

"Of course you are; you want me to suffer here alone."

Chakotay sighted and frowned.

"No, I don't."

"Just why did I fall for the mysterious door opening by itself trick; it never fails in movies as a trap."

Tom said and he pushed back so much that his ass suddenly hit the clear wall and he started to slowly turn around with his butt sliding along it.

Chakotay's gaze flickered to Tom's lower regions and the look was so intense that when Tom turned his head to see if he was half way turned around in the small space, he caught the gaze of his senior officer checking him out.

He looked confused for a second before he smiled to himself.

Chakotay turned his gaze away and fiddled with the broken tool.

Tom's blue eyes changed a fraction and something burned in them now before he wiped his sweaty forehead with his arm and smiled playfully.

"I take it back. Go ahead and leave because it's so hot here that I may in fact have to strip soon."

Chakotay's beautiful face reddened and he looked anywhere but the pilot.

Tom's eyebrow lifted in sudden acknowledgement and he couldn't help but laugh.

Chakotay growled and put the tool away. 

"That's not funny Paris, don't do anything reckless and that's an order. I'll find a way to get you out of there, but in the mean time, do something actually useful."

Tom frowned. 

"Yeah well, I'm no engineer."

"Paris."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, but don't be long or I may have to start stripping for real."

Chakotay ran an hand through his hair in irritation.

"A simple, yes sir, will be the correct answer, Paris."

Tom's lips curled into a smile as he rolled his eyes and sighted, "yeah okay, sir, I'm on it."

**Author's Note:**

> *I like writing dialogue and I can't pass a chance to write something little for these two. Why these guys? Because I've been watching Voyager as of late. Paris and Chakotay are a cute pair and honestly one of my favorites from the Star Trek ships. First time writing them. I know it's a silly thing I wrote. Haha. Minor typos may still exist, I am hunted by typos as I write on the phone a lot. I am probably still editing this as I post. Ha.


End file.
